


mo chuisle (my pulse)

by InvadingThoughts



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Danger, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kisses, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Roof top, Septiplier - Freeform, Swearing, The nerds are extra cute, alcohol mention, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvadingThoughts/pseuds/InvadingThoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Aren't you afraid of dying?" </p><p>"Nope,"</p><p>Jack shook his head, letting out a low sigh of exasperation. His fingers gripped tightly onto the metal railing as he watched his best friend climb over it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mo chuisle (my pulse)

**Author's Note:**

> Had a cute little idea for a Septiplier fic and I just had to write it! Hope you enjoy & let me know what you think! <3

"Aren't you afraid of dying?"

"Nope,"

Jack shook his head, letting out a low sigh of exasperation. His fingers gripped tightly onto the metal railing as he watched his best friend climb over it.

"Well that's stupid, because one wrong move and... splat," he replied, smacking his free hand against his thigh to make the sound effect. Mark barely flinched, instead he manoeuvred himself so he was standing on the other side of the railing, his back towards Jack and his arms twisted around so he could hold on.

"I'll be fine, I've done this," he grunted, his words breaking off as he launched himself over to the other balconies ledge "a thousand times," he finished, flashing a grin over his shoulder at Jack.

"Death don't give a shit how many times you've done it, he'll still come get your ass if you fall, you focker," Jack argued, slowly climbing over the railing the same way Mark had done. It felt as if he were suspended in the air and his only connection to something solid and safe was the tiny ledge that jutted out underneath the side of the railing. He deliberately avoided looking down, instead he focused on Mark. He watched as his best friend climbed back up and over the railing until he was standing on the neighbours balcony- his arms out stretched in pride.

"This is illegal," Jack muttered, stalling for time. He really didn't want to jump, since this whole thing was a recipe for disaster and he was convinced he'd miss the landing.

Falling from a three story apartment building really wasn't how he pictured himself dying.

"You're a fast runner, we'll get away. Plus, it's three am, who the fuck is going to see us at this time of night?" Mark asked, a crazy grin plastered on his features. Jack groaned under his breath, his body was trembling ever so slightly and his fingers were hurting from his tight grip.

He was going to have to jump soon if he wanted to stay alive.

"Mark, this better be worth it. I fockin' swear I'll push you off this building myself if we get to the roof and it sucks ass," He complained, preparing himself for his leap. Mark just rolled his eyes and moved closer to the edge so that he could catch Jack, knowing that he'd probably require his help.

Jack took a deep breath, pushing himself forward and towards Mark, who quickly caught him and Jack could feel his fingers roughly dig into his arms as he was pulled up. When he was safely standing upright, Jack sighed and found himself rubbing at where he was sure the bruises were going to form tomorrow. He let his eyes wander over to Mark and he grinned.

"Mission successful, so far so good,"

"Yep,"

Mark smirked back at him and quickly leant in to place a quick kiss on his lips, which made Jack blush. He watched as his boyfriend climbed his way up onto the roof- using the scaffolding left by the building's painters- and when it creaked under Mark's weight, Jack felt a wave of panic shoot through him.

"Careful," he muttered, but Mark didn't bother replying. Instead, he pulled himself up onto the roof and disappeared from Jack's sight, leaving the green haired man standing alone in the dark.

He awkwardly shuffled on the spot, letting his eyes trail over to the night sky in front of him as he waited. He had no idea what his boyfriend was planning, since Mark had just called him- out of the blue- at midnight and asked him to drive over to his apartment building. It was an easier request for Mark to make nowadays, since it would've been extremely hard for Jack to satisfy Mark's random whim if he had of still been living in Ireland.

"What the fock are you doing up there? You gonna pull me up or what?" He called out, letting his eyes drift shut for a moment.

"Ah... Yep- fuck... Uhh I'm coming- just a sec... Shit," He heard Mark call out and he kept his eyes closed. Jack shook his head and smirked slightly, moments like these were what made him glad he'd left Ireland- even if he still missed his old home sometimes.

"Alrighty," Mark exclaimed, breaking Jack's trail of thought and he opened his eyes. His boyfriend popped his head over the side of the building and extended his arm down for Jack to grab.

"You ready for me?" He asked, spinning around to reach out for Mark's hand. His boyfriend pulled him up- much more gently than last time- and when he caught sight of the rooftop he couldn't stop himself from gasping quietly.

It was beautiful.

There were tiny candles covering every available surface and the light cast a soft, warm glow that left Jack speechless. A picnic blanket was set out in the middle of the roof, with two empty glasses and a bottle of champagne sitting on top of it. Mark had spent a lot of effort decorating, since there were even rose petals scattered around the floor and Jack couldn't be more grateful.

He turned to face Mark with an open mouth, who just took his hand and gently pulled him to sit down. His boyfriend swallowed deeply, suddenly nervous and Jack had no idea why.

"I hope you like it," he whispered, rubbing circles into Jack's skin with his thumb. Jack nodded his head, his eyes desperately trying to look at every little detail Mark had created for him.

"I love it, Mark. You did all of this for me and I feel so... Goddamnit, I love you so much," he whispered back, not wanting to break the tranquil atmosphere with his loud voice. It was slightly overwhelming, to think that Mark had done this all on his own just to surprise him.

"Good, good. I love you too, Sean... So much," Jack turned his head to look at Mark at the use of his real name, it was unexpected- since Mark never called him that-  and he was suddenly suspicious. He raised his eyebrow at Mark, who bit at his lip and started fumbling around for something in his back pocket.

"Meeting you- uh- was one of the best days of my life, Sean. It didn't take long for me to fall in love with you and when I told you for the first time, I was so afraid. I was scared I was rushing things, or that I had misread the signs and fucked up our friendship but... When you said you loved me back I was overjoyed,"

Jack nodded slowly, he remained silent so that Mark could continue talking.

"And now you're here in America, and just knowing that I could see you- that I could touch you- in just a few hours makes me so happy, so unbelievably happy. But it's not enough and I want more... So..." Mark trailed off and he held out a small, black velvet box in front of himself.

Jack's breath stuttered in his throat, his mouth was dry and his heart was beating erratically in his chest.

"...So... Sean. Will you do me the honour of becoming my husband? Will you let me spend the rest of my life with you so we can grow old together?" He asked, opening the small box to show a silver wedding ring hidden inside. Jack noticed Mark's were hands shaking as he gripped the box out and his own weren't that much better.

"...Yes! Of course I fockin' will, Mark. Oh God yes!" he exclaimed, leaping forward to wrap his arms around his fiancé and Mark kissed him passionately. He planted little kisses on every inch of Jack's skin and Jack couldn't hold in the low groan that escaped his lips.

"I love you, baby. I love you so much and I'll make me so happy, I swear," Mark repeated, his words were barely more than a whisper but they were spoken directly into Jack's skin- almost like a promise. Jack sighed lowly, resting his head on Mark's shoulder and he let himself enjoy the feeling of Mark's arms wrapped around him tightly.

He would have gladly stayed here- like this- for the rest of his life if he had the option.

"Mo chuisle... let's celebrate. Open the champagne for me," Jack murmured, extracting himself from Mark's arms slowly and shuffling backwards a few centimetres. He noticed Mark's eyes were glassy and tinged slightly red, but he didn't comment on it.

He knew his boyfriend- no fiancé- was a big cry baby at heart.

Mark nodded his head, a huge grin permanently glued to his face as he leant forward to grab for the bottle. His eyes never left Jack's and he was barely paying attention to the drink he was pouring, "What does 'mo chuisle' mean?" He asked and Jack just shook his head.

"We have our whole lives for me to tell you. For now, I'm gonna keep my secrets to myself so you'll have to just wait," he teased, leaning forward to kiss Mark's lips lightly before adding, " _mo chuisle_ ,"

Mark rolled his eyes, but it didn't stop him from raising his fingers to tug at Jack's hair as he kissed him back harder.

It didn't take long before the champagne was forgotten.


End file.
